Obi-Wan Kenobi (Padawan)
Obi-Wan Kenobi was the Jedi Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn during the Phantom Menace. The jedi's minifigure was first introduced in the Lego Star Wars series in 1999 and has had new details added, like many minifigure in the Star Wars series. The next version of Obi-Wan in Lego form would come out in 2002 in while he was a Jedi Knight. Minifigure The first version of Obi-Wan as a padawan was in 1999, with normal jedi robes, a cape, a hood, and a yellow face. Like many other minifigures, Obi-Wan has been upgraded over the years in many ways. The most recent of upgrades to Obi-Wan is in the new Naboo Starfighter from 2016. History in Star Wars By the time Jinn considered Kenobi to be ready for his trials, they were sent by Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum to negotiate with the Trade Federation, who had set up a blockade around the planet of Naboo. However, negotiations did not take place as Viceroy Nute Gunray instead sent B1 battle droids and droidekas to kill the two Jedi, but they escaped to Naboo's surface by stowing away on separate landing craft. On Naboo, Kenobi found Jinn in the company of Gungan Jar Jar Binks, who reluctantly led the two Jedi to Otoh Gunga, where they met with the Gungan leader Boss Nass. Though unable to convince the Gungans to help the humans of Naboo, Jinn influenced Nass to give them a transport to allow them to reach Theed. Piloting the transport through the planet's core, Kenobi, Jinn and Binks reached Theed only to discover that the Trade Federation had already taken control of the city. After rescuing Queen Amidala and several others, the Jedi took Amidala off of Naboo in her starship in an attempt to reach Coruscant with news of the invasion. During the escape, the ship's hyperdrive was damaged, which prevented them from going straight to Coruscant and forced them to land on Tatooine. After waiting in the Queen's ship, Obi-Wan met a young Anakin Skywalker, who Qui-Gon belived to be the Chosen One. After returning to Naboo, Binks located the Gungans and Amidala, revealing herself to the true Queen, begged Boss Nass to provide assistance in fighting the droid armies of the Trade Federation. Boss Nass agreed to fight the droids as a diversion, while the Queen's forces slipped into Theed and captured Gunray. However, they soon encountered Maul once again and dueled with him so that Amidala could reach the throne room. During the duel with Maul, Kenobi was separated from his master and forced to watch as Maul impaled Jinn with his double-bladed lightsaber so, when the opportunity arose, Kenobi retaliated against the Sith. However, the Dathomirian gained the upper hand; despite his predicament, Kenobi was able to use his master's lightsaber to cut the Sith in half, whose severed body fell down the shaft, presumably dead. Kenobi then ran to his master's side and promised a dying Jinn that he would train Skywalker. Category:Episode I Category:Jedi Minifigure